Stewie Griffin: The Wall Part XII
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: Stewie has gone insane ti’ll the point he breaks down to find out if he’s been guilty all this time.


Stewie gives his last hammer symbol. Everyone in the audience began cheering him on, as he left the stage to start his next song run like hell.

**"Quahog Alley Way"**

Stewie, Brian and his friends where marching down the alley way to go to the city and begin samadhi for it up.

**Stewie and Brian: **Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run.

**Stewie: **You better make your face up in your favorite disguise.

**Brian: **With your button down lips and your roller blind eyes.

**Stewie: **With your empty smile and your hungry heart.

**Brian: **Feel the bile rising from your guilty past.

**Stewie: **With your nerves in tatters, as the cocktail shatters.

**Brian: **And the hammers batter down your door, you better run.

**"Founding fathers restaurant"**

Stewies bodyguards begin to charge at the restaurant. Kicking everybody out and smashing up the place.

**Bodyguard #1: **Back, everybody get out, get out, GET OUT, OUT.

**Bodyguard #4: **Fuck you bastard.

**Bodyguard #2: **Oi, oi.

**Stewie: **You better run all day, and run all night.

**Brian: **Keep your dirty feelings deep inside.

Stewie's guards begin charging at a car with a view love birds making out in the back seat.

**Stewie: **And if your taking your girlfriend out tonight.

**Brian: **You better park the car well out of sight.

**Stewie: **Cause if they catch you in the back seat trying to pick her locks.

Stewies guards begin smashing up the car taking joe's son Kevin Swanson out of the car and dragging him to the side of the road to beat him up, while quagmire begins destroying Kevin's girlfriend.

**Brian: **There gonna send you back to your mother in a cardboard box.

**Stewie and Brian: **You better run.

Still messing around with the folks everybody starts hearing the sirens of a cop car. Soon turning the corner is joe in his 1963 Ford Galaxie police car. Everyone is in shock to see a officer showing, so stewie calls Brian to pick them up. But there is no need for no rush cause Brian was parked right across the street in his 1954 m37 military truck. Hurry guys get in Brian yelled. Everyone ran across the street and jumped in the car as fast as they could. Stewies friend Troy threw a can of gasoline at joes cop car causing him to slide and crash right into the restaurant. After joe crashed his car exploded killing joe.

Brian we have to go now Stewie shouted. Alright Brian said as he started backing up and speeding off down the road.

**Stewie: **Eins, Zwei, Drei, Alle.

**(Playing Waiting For The Worms).**

**"Quahog Town Hall".**

Brian's army truck rolls in while everyone gets out to set up the stage. On the other hand a marching band of stewies minions, marching by Quahog town hall.

**Choir: **Ahhh, aaah ooh, ah. You cannot reach me now. Ooh, no matter how you try. Goodbye cruel world it's over walk on by.

**Stewie: **Where waiting to succeed, and going to convence outside Quahog town hall, where we're going to be.

**All: **Waiting.

**Stewie: **To cut out the deadwood.

**All: **Waiting.

**Stewie: **To weed out the weaklings.

**All: **Waiting.

**Stewie: **To smash in their windows, and kick in their doors.

**All: **Waiting.

**Stewie: **For The final solution to strengthen the strain.

**All: **Waitng.

**Stewie: **To follow the worms.

All of stewies minions go out and attack Quahog, putting flyers everywhere saying Mayor west rules ok.

**Choir: **Would.

**Stewie Brian: **Would you like to see.

**Choir: **Like to see.

**Stewie and Brian: **Britannia rule again. My friend.

**Brian: **All you need to do is follow the worms.

A bunch of hammers start to form as they begin marching along the Quahog streets.

**Stewie: **The worms will convence at Quahog bus station. We'll be moving along at about 12 o' clock down stockwell road. And then point and we'll start heading abbot's road. And walk calmly with resistance. Leaving twelve minutes to three, we'll be moving along lambeth road towards vauxhall bridge. Now when we get to the other side of vauxhall bridge we're in the Westminster borought Area. It's quite possible we may encounter some Jew boys, all the way from four and five and take them back by the way we go. And they came mid abbots. Place and we saw them killed. Millions of gay people. Screaming murder, murder came all around and shoot. Remember to make it in the highclock corner. Or all you are killed,we're in the door. Now close the door, close the damn door, the door, the door, the door.

**Audience: **Hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer, hammer.

**Stewie: **STOP.

**(Playing Stop).**

Stewie is seen in a bathroom stall reading his poems, crying to go home where he belongs. The reason was because he thinks he's been guilty all this time.

**Stewie: **Do you remember me, the way it used to be. Do you think we should have been closer. Put out my hand just to touch your soft hair. To make sure In the darkness, that you were still there. And I have to admit, I was just a little afraid. Of the ones living under the dirty old knife. And the ones who were pointed with guns to their backs. Stop, I wanna go home. Take off this uniform and leave the show. But I'm waiting in this cell because I have to know. Have I been guilty all this time.


End file.
